fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Prism Cards
Prism Cards (プリズムカード Purizumu Kādo) are the main collectible gimmick of Prism Hearts Precure. The cards are used by the Prism Hearts team to transform either into their personal forms or utilize the power of past Pretty Cure teams. They are mysterious special items which appeared after the past Pretty Cure teams sacrificed their powers to seal away Black Hole. They were dispersed all over the universe. Normally stored in a card binder called the Prism Book (プリズムブック Purizumu Bukku), or in the girl's belt buckles, the Prism Cards can be drawn and be used to access the powers of one of the 20 Pretty Cure groups by using it on a Prism Changer. By using it on the weapons, it can allow them to initiate the Cure's specific weapon finisher. Dark Onibi can corrupt these cards to create Minikan versions of the Pretty Cure to use as his soldiers. Though the Prism Cards are kept in the binder within the Pretty Cure Fan Club room, the Pretty Cure can use them from anywhere in the universe thanks to a link in their bucklers set-up by EnEn and Gureru, in which the desired card will appear. Aside from the Prism Hearts Prism Cards, the other Prism Cards are not specific to any of the seven Cures. While the Pretty Cure primarily transform into a previous Cure of their color, they can also use a Prism Card of any color. When their representative color was not on on the previous team, the Pretty Cures can transform into the closest analog. For example, if the Pretty Cure were to use the powers of the Futari Wa Pretty Cure, Cure Light would transform into Cure Black and Cure Splash would transform into Cure White. If the gender of is different from the original, the Pretty Cure's transformed suit will match the style used by their gender. This only happens for the Cure Gnaw and Cure Infini Prism Cards If the original Pretty Cures comes into contact with their respective Prism Cards, the cards will glow and they will automatically regain their powers and transform, removing the Prism Cards from existence. Conversely, a Cure who has regained their powers this way can voluntarily relinquish them and transform the powers back into a Prism Card, allowing the Prism Hearts team to use them once again. After their final battle with the Black Hole Army, all of the original Prism Cards were returned to their rightful owners, restoring the power of the 19 previous Pretty Cure teams. However when the Prism Flower knew that the Prism Heart Cures would be needed, a deck of proxy Prism Cards was created in case of emergencies. This deck would be used by Cure Echo after she was granted the ability to Prism Change, and later the whole team after they reunited. Main Prism Cards Prism Hearts series cards These cards were created by the Prism Flower after Darkest Day in the hopes of restoring itself and returning the powers of the Precures. The cards were later found by the Prism Hearts Precure * Prism Hearts Pretty Cure Prism Cards '(プリズムハーツプリキュアプリズムカード ''Purizumu Hātsu Purikyua Purizumu Kādo) -''' 'These keys are the main Prism Cards used by the ''Prism Hearts Cures. ** Cure Light Card (キュアライトカード) ** Cure Splash Card (キュアスプラッシュカード) ** Cure Noble Card (キュアノーブルカード) ** Cure Trinity Card (キュアトリニティカード) ** Cure Mirage Card (キュアミラージュカード) ** Cure Papillon Card (キュアパピヨンカード) ** Cure Shadow Card (キュアシャドウカード) ** Cure Echo Card (キュアエコーカード) * '''Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Prism Cards (ふたりはプリキュアMax Heart プリズムカード Futari wa Purikyua Max Heart Purizumu Kādo) - Any of these cards allow a Prism Hearts Cure to assume the form of any of the Max Heart team. ** Cure Black Card (キュアブラックカード) ** Cure White Card (キュアホワイトカード) ** Shiny Luminous Card (シャイニールミナスカード) * Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash★Star Prism Cards '(ふたりはプリキュア Splash★Star プリズムカード ''Futari wa Purikyua Splash★Star Purizumu Kādo) -''' 'Any of these cards allow a ''Prism Hearts Cure to assume the form of any of the Splash Star team ** Cure Bloom Card (キュアブルームカード) ** Cure Egret Card (キュアイーグレットカード) ** Cure Windy Card (キュアウィンディカード) ** Cure Bright Card (キュアブライトカード) * '''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo Prism Cards (Yes！プリキュア 5 GoGo！プリズムカード Yes! Purikyua 5 GoGo! Purizumu Kādo) - Any of these cards allow a Prism Hearts Cure to assume the form of any of the Yes! 5 GoGo team ** Cure Dream Card (キュアドリームカード) ** Cure Rogue Card (キュアローグカード) ** Cure Lemonade Card (キュアレモネードカード) ** Cure Mint Card (キュアミントカード) ** Cure Aqua Card (キュアアクアカード) ** Milky Rose Card (ミルキーローズカード) * Fresh Pretty Cure Prism Cards (フレッシュプリキュアプリズムカード Furesshu Purikyua Purizumu Kādo) - Any of these cards allow a Prism Hearts Cure to assume the form of any of the Fresh team ** Cure Peach Card (キュアピーチカード) ** Cure Berry Card (キュアベリーカード) ** Cure Pine Card (キュアパインカード) ** Cure Passion Card (キュアパッションカード) * Heartcatch Pretty Cure Prism Cards (ハートキャッチプリキュアプリズムカード Hātokyacchi Purikyua Purizumu Kādo) - Any of these cards allow a Prism Hearts Cure to assume the form of any of the Heartcatch team ** Cure Blossom Card (キュアブロッサムカード) ** Cure Marine Card (キュアマリンカード) ** Cure Sunshine Card (キュアサンシャインカード) ** Cure Moonlight Card (キュアムーンライトカード) ** Cure Flower Card (キュアフラワーカード) * Suite Pretty Cure♪ Prism Cards (スイートプリキュア♪プリズムカード Suīto Purikyua♪ Purizumu Kādo) - Any of these cards allow a Prism Hearts Cure to assume the form of any of the Suite team ** Cure Melody Prism Card (キュアメロディカード) ** Cure Rhythm Prism Card (キュアリズムカード) ** Cure Beat Prism Card (キュアビートカード) ** Cure Muse Prism Card (キュアミューズカード) * Smile Pretty Cure Prism Cards '(スマイルプリキュアプリズムカード ''Sumairu Purikyua Purizumu Kādo) - Any of these cards allow a Prism Hearts Cure to assume the form of any of the Smile team ** Cure Happy Card (キュアハッピーカード) ** Cure Sunny Card (キュアサニーカード) ** Cure Peace Card (キュアピースカード) ** Cure March Card (キュアマーチカード) ** Cure Beauty Card (キュアビューティーカード) ** Royale Candy Card (ロワイヤルキャンディカード) * '''DokiDoki Pretty Cure Prism Cards (ドキドキ！プリキュアプリズムカード Dokidoki! Purikyua Purizumu Kādo) -''' Any of these cards allow a Prism Hearts Cure to assume the form of any of the DokiDoki team ** Cure Heart Card (キュアハートカード) ** Cure Diamond Card (キュアダイヤモンドカード) ** Cure Rosetta Card (キュアロゼッタカード) ** Cure Sword Card (キュアソードカード) ** Cure Ace Card (キュアエースカード) * '''Happiness Charge Prism Cards (ハピネスチャージプリキュアプリズムカード Hapinesu Chāji Purikyua Purizumu Kādo) - Any of these cards allow a Prism Hearts Cure to assume the form of any of the Happiness Charge team. ** Cure Lovely Card (キュアラブリーカード) ** Cure Princess Card (キュアプリンセスカード) ** Cure Honey Card (キュアハニーカード) ** Cure Fortune Card (キュアフォーチュンカード) ** Cure Tender Card (キュアテンダーカード) ** Cure Mirage Card (キュアミラージュカード) * Go! Princess Pretty Cure Prism Cards (Go！プリンセスプリキュアプリズムカード Go! Purinsesu Purikyua Purizumu Kādo) -''' Any of these cards allow a Prism Hearts Cure to assume the form of any of the Go! Princess team ** Cure Flora Card (キュアフローラカード) ** Cure Mermaid Card (キュアマーメイドカード) ** Cure Twinkle Card (キュアトゥインクルカード) ** Cure Scarlet Card (キュアスカーレットカード) * '''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure Prism Cards (魔法つかいプリキュアプリズムカード Mahō Tsukai Purikyua Purizumu Kādo) - Any of these cards allow a Prism Hearts Cure to assume the form of any of the Mahou Tsukai team ** Cure Miracle Card (キュアミラクルカード) ** Cure Magical Card (キュアマジカルカード) ** Cure Felice Card (キュアフェリーチェカード) ** Cure Moforun Card (キュアモフルンカード) * KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Prism Cards (キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード KiraKira☆Purikyua A Ra Mōdo) - Any of these cards allow a Prism Hearts Cure to assume the form of any of the KiraKira team ** Cure Whip Card (キュアホイップカード) ** Cure Custard Card (キュアカスタードカード) ** Cure Gelato Card (キュアジェラートカード) ** Cure Macaron Card (キュアマカロンカード) ** Cure Chocolat Card (キュアショコラカード) ** Cure Parfait Card (キュアパフェカード) * HUGtto! Pretty Cure Prism Cards (HUGっと！プリキュアプリズムカード HUGtto! Purikyua Purizumu Kādo) -Any of these cards allow a Prism Hearts Cure to assume the form of any of the HUGtto team ** Cure Yell Card (キュアエールカード) ** Cure Ange Card (キュアアンジュカード) ** Cure Étoile Card (キュアエトワールカード) ** Cure Macherie Card (キュアマチェリーカード) ** Cure Amour Card (キュアアムールカード) ** Cure Tomorrow Card (キュアトゥモローカード) ** Cure Infini Card (キュアアンフィニカード) * Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Prism Cards (スター☆トゥインクルプリキュアプリズムカード Sutā☆Tuinkuru Purikyua Purizumu Kādo) - Any of these cards allow a Prism Hearts Cure to assume the form of any of the Star Twinkle team ** Cure Star Card (キュアスターカード) ** Cure Milky Card (キュアミルキーカード) ** Cure Soliel Card (キュアソリエルカード) ** Cure Selene Card (キュアセレネカード) ** Cure Cosmo Card (キュアコスモカード) * Healin' Good♡Pretty Cure Prism Cards (ヒーリングっど♡プリキュアプリズムカード Hīringuddo♡Purikyua Purizumu Kādo) - Any of these cards allow a Prism Hearts Cure to assume the form of any of the Healin' Good team ** Cure Grace Prism Card (キュアグレースカード) ** Cure Fountaine Prism Card (キュアフォンテーヌカード) ** Cure Sparkle Prism Card (キュアスパークルカード) * Sporty Pretty Cure Prism Cards (スポーティープリキュアプリズムカード''Supōtī Purikyua Purizumu Kādo'') - Any of these cards allow a Prism Hearts Cure to assume the form of any of the Sporty team ** Cure Pitch Card (キュアピッチカード) ** Cure Goal Card (キュアゴールカード)) ** Cure Allez Card (キュアアレズカード) ** Cure Par Card (キュアパーカード) ** Cure KO Card (キュアKOカード) * Cyberverse Pretty Cure Prism Cards (サイバーバースプリキュアプリズムカード Saibābāsu Purikyua Purizumu Kādo) - Any of these cards allow a Prism Hearts Cure to assume the form of any of the Cyberverse team ** Cure Byte Card (キュアバイトカード) ** Cure Data Card (キュアデータカード) ** Cure Chip Card (キュアチップカード) ** Cure Web Card (キュアウェブカード) * Dino Spirits Pretty Cure Prism Cards (ディノスピリッツプリキュアプリズムカード Dino Supirittsu Purikyua Purizumu Kādo) - Any of these cards allow a Prism Hearts Cure to assume the form of any of the Dino Spirits team ** Cure Claw Card (キュアクローカード) ** Cure Wing Card (キュアウィングカード) ** Cure Jaw Card (キュアジョーカード) ** Cure Horn Card (キュアホーンカード) ** Cure Gnaw Card (キュアノーカード) Post-series Cards It is shown that the Prism Hearts Cures can use the powers of their successors as well, mostly due to the magic of the Prism Flower. * Shinobi Stars Pretty Cure Prism Cards '(忍星プリキュアプリズムカード S''hinobu Hoshi Purikyua Purizumu Kādo) - Any of these cards allow a Prism Hearts Cure to assume the form of any of the Shinobi Stars team. ** Cure Sakura Card (キュアさくらカード) ** Cure Ocean Card (キュアオーシャンカード) ** Cure Terra Card (キュアテラカード) ** Cure Steel Card (キュアスチールカード) ** Cure Pyre Card (キュアパイアカード) ** Cure Tempest Card (キュアテンフェストカード) * 'Color Splash Pretty Cure Prism Cards '(カラースプラッシュプリキュアプリズムカード Karā Supurasshu Purikyua Purizumu Kādo) - Any of these cards allow a Prism Hearts Cure to assume the form of any of the C''olor Splash'' team. ** Cure Pink Card (キュアピンクカード) ** Cure Blue Card (キュアブルーカード) ** Cure Yellow Card (キュアイエローカード) ** Cure Violet Card (キュアバイオレット) ** Cure Ink Card (キュアインクカード) ** Cure Rainbow Card (キュアレインボーカード) * '''Treasure Trove Pretty Cure Prism Cards (トレジャートローヴプリキュアプリズムカード Torejā Torōvu Purikyua Purizumu Kādo) - Any of these cards allow a Prism Hearts Cure to assume the form of any of the Treasure Trove team. ** Cure Wave Card (キュアウェーブカード) ** Cure Anchor Card (キュアアンカーカード) ** Cure Torpedo Card (キュアトーピードカード) ** Cure Saber Card (キュアセイバーカード) ** Cure Flag Card (キュアフラッグカード) ** Cure Depth Card (キュアデプスカード) * Minna wa Pretty Cure New Generation Prism Cards (みんなはプリキュアNew Generationプリズムカード Min'na wa Purikyua New Generation Purizumu Kādo) - Any of these cards allow a Prism Hearts Cure to assume the form of any of the Minna wa New Generation team. ** Cure Grey Card (キュアグレイカード) ** Cure Rose Card (キュアローズカード) ** Cure Maestro Card (キュアマエストロカード) ** Cure Shout Card (キュアシャウトカード) ** Cure Roar Card (キュアロアカード) ** Cure King Card (キュアキングカード) Shadow Cards These cards allows either Cure Hunter or Cure Shadow to assume the form of any of the Pretty Cures' villains/dark counterparts. These cards were created by Dark Onibi after experimenting with Dark Matter and a few playing cards before being planted where Mio would eventually obtain them. The Cure Hunter Prism Card is a toy-exclusive card since while capable of utilizing Prism Cards, the Hunter's Blade does not require one to transform into Cure Hunter. * Poisony Card (ポイズニーカード) * Vibils Card (ビブリスカード) * Michiru Kiryuu Card (霧生 満 カード) * Kaoru Kiryuu Card (霧生 薫 カード) * Dark Dream Card (ダークドリーム カード) * Dark Rogue Card (ダークルージュカード) * Dark Lemonade Card (ダークレモネードカード) * Dark Mint Card (ダークミントカード) * Dark Aqua Card (ダークアクアカード) * Eas Card (イースカード) * Dark Pretty Cure Card (ダークプリキュアカード) * Bad End Happy Card (バッドエンドハッピーカード) * Bad End Sunny Card (バッドエンドサニーカード) * Bad End Peace Card (バッドエンドピース カード) * Bad End March Card (バッドエンドマーチカード) * Bad End Beauty Card (バッドエンドビューティ カード) * Regina Card (レジーナ カード) * Queen Mirage Card (クイーン・ミラージュカード) * Twilight Card (トワイライトカード) * Bibury Card (ビブリーカード) * Ruru Card (ルールーカード) * Blue Cat Card (ブルーキャットカード) * Dark Goal Card (ダークゴールカード) * Petamon Card (ペタモンカード) * Sabre Card (サーベルカード) * Cure Talon Card (キュアタロンカード) * Cure Hunter Card (キュアハンターカード) Other Prism Cards * Miracle Form Prism Cards (ミラクルフォームプリズムカード Mirakuru Fōmu Purizumu Kādo) - The separate pieces of the Prism Hearts Miracle Petal, these cards allow the Prism Hearts Cures to transform into their super form called Miracle Form (ミラクルフォーム Mirakuru Fōmu) ** Miracle Light Card (ミラクルライトカード) ** Miracle Splash Card (ミラクルスプラッシュカード) ** Miracle Noble Card (ミラクルノーブルカード) ** Miracle Trinity Card (ミラクルトリニティカード) ** Miracle Papillon Card (ミラクルパピヨンカード) ** Miracle Mirage Card (ミラクルミラージュカード) ** Miracle Shadow Card (ミラクルシャドウカード) ** Miracle Echo Card (ミラクルエコーカード) * Ancient Pretty Cure Prism Cards (古代のプリキュアプリズムカード Kodai no Purikyua Purizumu Kādo) - Any of these cards allow a Prism Hearts Cure to assume the forms of the Ancient Precure. ** Cure Hope Card (キュアホープカード) ** Cure Joy Card (キュアジョイカード) ** Cure Ange Card (キュアエールカード) ** Cure Lumière Card (キュアルミエールカード) ** Cure Empress Card (キュアエンプレスカード) ** Cure Magician Card (キュアマジシャンカード) ** Cure Priestess Card (キュアプリーストカード) * 'Mushi Sentai Insector Prism Cards '(虫戦隊インセクタプリズムカード Mushi Sentai Insekuta Purizumu Kādo) - Any of these cards allow a Prism Hearts Cure to assume the form of any of the Insectors, albeit temporary due to the nature of the Insectors' powers. It's noted that a Ranger Key set exists for this team as well. ** Red Insector Card (赤インセクタカード) ** Blue Insector Card (青いインセクタカード) ** Yellow Insector Card (黄インセクタカード) ** Green Insector Card (黄インセクタカード) ** Cyan Insector Card (シアンインセクタカード) Toyline-exclusive Prism Cards The Prism Cards cross-show toyline is much more expansive than the show's set itself. It adds several non-show cards to the collection. * Cure Windy (Michiru Kiryuu ver.) * Cure Bright (Kaoru Kiryuu ver.) * Infinity Silhouette * Cure Sebastian * International Pretty Cures * Rio Kuroki * Cure Pekorin * Cure Heart (Ayumi Sakagami ver.) * Cure Hunter (Kotaro Kyuseishu ver.) * Cure Mother * Past Shinobi Stars Precure * Color Splash Precure (Mirror ver.) * Next Generational Pretty Cures Trivia * These are the third card-like items that can be used with the transformation item (Prism Changer, Hunter's Blade, Prism Staff). The first three were the Pretty Cure Cards from Futari wa Pretty Cure, the Diamond Cards from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and the PreCards from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure * Since Prism Cards are the after product of the original Prism Flower from DX3 that were galvanized by the residual energy of the second Miracle Flower, they could be considered as proofs of being Pretty Cure. * It's noted that the Prism Cards are somewhat similar to the Ranger Keys from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, the Rider Cards from Kamen Rider Decade, and the Ridewatches from Kamen Rider Zi-O. * With more than 133 different Prism Cards in the main series, this is the highest number of collectibles ever for a Pretty Cure series. * It's noted that Cure Flower, Royale Candy, Cure Tender, Cure Mirage, Cure Moforun, Cure Tomorrow, Cure Infini, and Cure Moforun are counted as a part of their respective teams, but have only made minor appearances in the actual seasons they originate from. Category:Transformation Items Category:Prism Hearts Precure